


HCs. Dyed hair

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: you know I have to ask about wheelzier lmao, do you think mike would ever dye his hair? if so, what color do you think he’d go for and how would richie react? would richie be in on it or would it be a surprise? 💕-cami- Asked by Anonymous on Tumblr
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler





	HCs. Dyed hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwheelzier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/gifts).



So me and [@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) have a HUGE fucking Punk!AU in which yes, Mike has lavender hair. And it’s something I am so fucking in love with I can’t even stand it.

However, if we’re going off of canon, do I think Mike would ever dye his hair? Hmm… Frankly he comes off as kind of traditional to me. Like, I get that him being bi, and also a ridiculous romantic at a young age sort of curves him away from that sentiment. But I think it’s just a box a little to the left for him.

I think the only reason he’d change his hair is if it involved hiding from the government. Trying to cover his tracks. In which case he’d obviously try to go for something that made him look very different, but didn’t call too much attention. I feel like (natural-toned) red hair might look kinda … well, natural on him. Because he has all those cutiepie freckles. But since red hair is more of a rarity, and people are so used to seeing unnatural blonds, that might be his best bet… IDK. I think he’d want to be natural enough that people wouldn’t assume it was a dye job, so I’m still leaning red.

Now when it comes to Richie, it depends on which Richie we’re going with. Personally… I think it’d be a little … mmm not-as-aesthetically-pleasing if they both had red hair at the same time. Like, the Weasleys can pull it off, y’know? Cause Arthur and Molly are hot as fuck. But like… I’m not sure Rich and Mike would be in the same class. So I’m gonna go with dark-haired Richie on this one. And obviously if he was helping his boyfriend hide from the government, he’d have to change it up too.

I couldn’t really decide the best route on my own, here cause I’d imagine Richie having a hard time with natural hair dye. So I asked [@reddie4thesinbin](https://tmblr.co/moF3HJkIqvhhaQQhO3ZhNgA) for help, and she suggested that Richie would probably just change his hair style significantly, and get different glasses. I definitely think a buzzcut on him, from longish-wild hair would be a good option, and maybe even contacts, then. But I guess it depends just how deep into hiding they have to go…

But I think Richie - okay I mean look. He’s kinda a dick, and if you don’t think even despite his alter-universe red-headedness he wouldn’t make a world of ginger jokes at Mike, maybe you’re right and maybe I’m wrong. But he’s probably going to at least *try* to lighten the mood by taking a kick or two at the new look.

However, I think red hair, while there’d be an adjustment period for sure, would be very flattering on Mike, and that in all actuality Richie would love touching it, and wondering over how the tones go with Mike’s freckles, and how he can’t tell if Mike now looks super and misleadingly innocent, or like the next super villain (a la The Riddler). But either way he thinks it’s cute.

I think getting the right shade would be really difficult though, and that Mike wouldn’t trust Richie to help with the process. LBR Richie’d probably also want his hands clean of the whole thing, because he’s seen Mike’s glares, and as sexy as they can be, they don’t need more tension between them right now.

This feels like a weird answer. You definitely *just* meant fun colors, lmao. But oh well.

In Punk AU I can assure you that Richie is obsessed with Mike’s lavender hair, but still had nothing to do with the dye process. However he probably frequently has Mike assist him with all his own color changes. And probably helps Mike apply moisturizing masks, and gives him fauxhawks all the time, and then helps him wash it out in the shower while kissing, etc. Because why would he fucking not?


End file.
